


Golden Time

by EtherealEssence



Series: Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Times, Stucky - Freeform, admitting they love each other, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky hasn't told Steve what he really feels but sunset is always the perfect time for memories. Prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyaraelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyaraelf/gifts).



> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the characters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

The sun had finally sunk into the horizon bathing everything in golden orange hues. Holding Steve close I stroked his hair as he slept facing the window instead of me. Sighing my gaze swept over his form lying on the bed. Strong lines defined his muscles and I lightly traced my hand down the curve of his back, following the dips and curves. Smiling I remember how we used to draw on each other’s backs when Steve’s eyes got bad so that he could draw and play without actually being able to see anything. We even practised our writing like this. With a little pressure I started to write any words that came to mind. Falling into pleasant reverie I looked onto the memories I had found since awakening continuing to write with no presence of mind. Letting it flow from my fingertips to Steve felt so soothing and I cherished the silence as I remembered the way Steve’s hair flopped onto his eyes in the morning of our apartment when he hadn’t had time to do it before rushing off to do as many errands as possible to help pay the rent. A recollection hit me of when we would sit near the window with an afghan thrown around us to stave off the chill as we watched the world go by.

As I slowly came back to the present I rolled my shoulders and stretched my muscles. Looking back down at Steve, I finally noticed what I had been writing on his back. Three little words I been unable to say out aloud so far. One final time I drew the words **_I Love You_** and ended it with a little flourish. A small smile graced my face as I leant down to press a chaste kiss onto Steve’s head before I finally lay down. Shifting back to back I snuggled into my pillow. Suddenly the bed moved and I felt the solid weight of captain America draped on top of me.

“I love ya too, buck. Love o me life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Imagine person A tracing "I love you" over and over again on person B's back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, "I love you too." Bonus if that's the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.
> 
> (And yes I said that Bucky snuggled into his pillow – just because he is a highly trained assassin and sniper does not mean he doesn’t want to get comfortable or act like the cutest little duck when going to bed with his true love Steve.)
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.
> 
> P.s. if you see any errors please tell me so I can fix it! Thank you.


End file.
